Czerwony Kapturek
by akumaNakago
Summary: Bezpośrednio po trzecim odcinku drugiej serii. John Watson postanawia oczyścić dobre imię Sherlocka. Z pewnym zaskoczeniem odkrywa, że nie będzie musiał robić tego sam. Zacznie może trochę nietypowo: od opowiedzenia baśni. Zupełnie jak James Moriarty.


_Pomysł na ten fanfik zaczął mi chodzić po głowie praktycznie od momentu, kiedy skończyłam oglądać ostatni odcinek drugiego sezonu "Sherlocka". Nie minęło od tej pory dużo czasu, kilka dni zaledwie, nie mogłam się jednak powstrzymać, żeby nie zacząć pisać tej historii. I publikować jej, jak to mam w zwyczaju._

_Serial znam tak sobie, muszę przyznać; każdy odcinek widziałam tylko raz, poza ostatnim, który obejrzałam dwa razy. Mogę więc mieć tylko nadzieję, że postaci wyjdą mi w miarę kanoniczne. Gdybym popełniła jakieś błędy lub gdybyście mieli wrażenie, że z bohaterami jednak jest coś nie w porządku, wdzięczna będę za zwrócenie mi na to uwagi. Być może nie będzie to konieczne, ale gdyby było, nie krępujcie się. Jestem otwarta na krytykę, szczególnie taką, która nie operuje ogólnikami i pozwala mi zrozumieć punkt widzenia czytelnika._

_Bez względu na powyższe życzę przyjemnej lektury._

_Nakago_

* * *

><p>Rozdział pierwszy<p>

Przyjaciele

* * *

><p>John uznał, że wyrzucił z siebie wszystko, co chciał powiedzieć Sherlockowi - a może wszystko, co jego terapeutka chciała, żeby powiedział - odwrócił się więc plecami do grobu i ruszył w ślad za panią Hudson.<p>

Chyba dość się już wygłupił gadaniem do marmurowego nagrobka? Jezu! Przecież nawet pogłaskał ten zimny, czarny kamień! Zachowywał się jak nastolatka, która straciła ukochanego, nie jak żołnierz, którego towarzysz broni... przyjaciel... zginął w walce. Owszem, Afganistan zostawił za sobą już dawno, nie znaczy to jednak, że tym samym przestał być żołnierzem. Nie mógł przestać nim być, kiedy z jednej wojny wkroczył prosto w następną, zupełnie inną, to prawda, ale wciąż wojnę. Nie chciał przestać nim być, szczególnie kiedy zorientował się, że na tej nowej wojnie znalazł braterstwo broni... przyjaźń... tak bliskie, jak nigdy wcześniej.

Do diabła z tym wszystkim! Do diabła z zachowaniem twarzy, do diabła z byciem prawdziwym mężczyzną! Skoro już tu przyjechał, skoro wreszcie otworzył usta, skoro się odezwał, może równie dobrze powiedzieć wszystko, do końca. Zaczął mówić, zanim ponownie stanął twarzą do grobu Sherlocka:

- Być może jest jeszcze tylko jedna rzecz, jeszcze jedna rzecz, jeszcze jeden cud, Sherlocku, dla mnie - wyrzucał z siebie szybko, jak najszybciej, byle mieć to za sobą. Następne słowa nie przyszły mu jednak tak łatwo. Musiał się wręcz zmuszać, żeby je wypowiedzieć, żeby każde z nich osobno przepchnąć je przez gulę, która z sekundy na sekundę rosła w jego gardle. - Nie. Bądź. Martwy. - Ostatnim wyrazem praktycznie się zakrztusił. - Mógłbyś... Tylko dla mnie? Po prostu skończ z tym. Skończ. Z. Tym - rozkazał szeptem dobitnie.

Westchnął. Kogo on oszukuje? Sherlock nie żyje i nie zmartwychwstanie. Takie cuda w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku się nie zdarzają, nawet w wykonaniu Sherlocka Holmesa, genialnego detektywa, którego wszyscy wkoło - do niedawna - uważali niemalże za cudotwórcę właśnie. Ale Sherlock nie był cudotwórcą. Był tylko geniuszem. Był tylko człowiekiem.

John zacisnął pięści i pochylił głowę. Kolejnego westchnienia też nie zdołał stłumić. Zadrżały mu ramiona; zorientował się, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Zakrył twarz prawą dłonią, podczas gdy lewą zaciskał ze wszystkich sił, aby powstrzymać szloch. Udało mu się. Miał wprawę. Pociągnął trzy razy nosem, otarł łzy, które wymknęły mu się spod zamkniętych powiek, i wyprostował się. Chwilę potrwało, aż opanował się do końca. Dopiero wtedy otworzył oczy. Jeszcze przez moment stał nieruchomo, potem zaś krótko skinął głową na pożegnanie, wykonał przepisowe w lewo zwrot i odmaszerował.

Sherlock obserwował, jak jego jedyny... a w każdym razie najbliższy przyjaciel oddala się energicznym krokiem. Naprawdę żałował - i dziwiło go to, nigdy bowiem nie podejrzewał się o skłonności do tego rodzaju sentymentów - że nie może do niego podejść i porozmawiać. John wydawał się tego potrzebować; właściwie Sherlock poznał go na tyle dobrze, aby być nieledwie pewnym, że John go potrzebuje, że brakuje mu obecności współlokatora, z którym prawie nieustannie się kłócił. Miał też zadziwiające wrażenie, że jemu też. Że on sam również... tęsknił?... za tym człowiekiem, który przez półtora roku dzielił z nim mieszkanie na Baker Street. Niemal niedostrzegalnie ściągnął brwi. Zastanawiał się, co John robił tu akurat dzisiaj. Nie wierzył w przypadki, dopuszczał jedynie możliwość istnienia mniej lub bardziej umyślnych zbiegów okoliczności. W tym, że tego samego dnia i o tej samej porze obaj znaleźli się w tym samym miejscu, zapewne coś się kryło. Nie mógł jednak podejść do Johna i z nim o tym porozmawiać - równie dobrze mógłby w ogóle nie zadawać sobie trudu z "umieraniem", gdyby bowiem koniecznie chciał wszystko zaprzepaścić, miał możliwość zrobić to już na początku, oszczędzając sobie wysiłku, a swoim... bliskim?... żałoby. Problem w tym, że cała trójka wtedy by umarła, zginęła - z jego powodu. Nie zamierzał do tego dopuścić. Ponieważ jednak niebezpieczeństwo wciąż nie minęło, musiał grać swoją rolę, musiał udawać _martwego_ i doprowadzić sprawę do szczęśliwego zakończenia. Dopóki tego nie zrobi...

Przypomniał sobie Moriarty'ego, tam, na dachu szpitala, i jego pozornie niefrasobliwe "No cóż". W tym momencie miał ochotę powiedzieć dokładnie to samo. Lekko pokręcił głową. Naprawdę byli podobni... choć miał cichą nadzieję, że nie aż tak bardzo. Nie musiał się zastanawiać nad tym, co Moriarty miałby do powiedzenia na temat posiadania przyjaciół - wyraził to dostatecznie jasno swoimi poczynaniami. Przyjaciele byli dla niego ciężarem, czymś, co powstrzymywało geniuszy takich jak oni dwaj przed osiągnięciem pełni możliwości, czymś, co determinowało porażkę jednego z nich. I nie mylił się, doprawdy. To właśnie przyjaciele Sherlocka sprawią, że Moriarty ostatecznie poniesie klęskę, był tego praktycznie pewny. Doskonale znał żołnierza, z którym mieszkał przez osiemnaście miesięcy, wiedział, że to nie jest osoba, która się poddaje, która godzi się z przegraną, która opuszcza... bliskich?... w potrzebie. Wierzył w niego jak w nikogo innego na świecie. Dlatego pozostawił to w jego rękach, sam zaś zajął się ważniejszymi sprawami, trudniejszymi sprawami, sprawami egzystencjalnymi dla nich wszystkich. Wiedział, że John sobie poradzi. Jakoś. Ze wszystkim. Z jego nieobecnością też. Musiał sobie poradzić, bo Sherlock mu ufał - więc choćby z tego jednego powodu, jeżeli nie z jakiegokolwiek innego, John temu sprosta. Na pewno. Bez cienia wątpliwości.

Uśmiechnął się na poły z zadowoleniem, na poły zaś... z ulgą?... i odprowadził przyjaciela wzrokiem. A potem poszedł w swoją stronę, zająć się własnym problemem, żeby nie zawieść doktora Watsona, tak jak doktor Watson nie zawiedzie detektywa Holmesa.

Całą krótką drogę do cmentarnej kaplicy John przebył pogrążony w myślach. To, co powiedział Sherlockowi... to, co powiedział _przy grobie Sherlocka_, było oczywiście prawdą. Nikt go nigdy nie przekona, że Sherlock go oszukał. Nawet samemu Sherlockowi nie udałaby się ta sztuka - gdyby żył, rzecz jasna. Choć nie: Sherlockowi _nie udała się_ ta sztuka, _gdy jeszcze żył_. Skoro zaś Sherlock nie zdołał tego dokonać, to nikt nie zdoła. Tym bardziej, że Moriarty też znikł z tego świata. Ci dwaj byli siebie warci... w pewnym sensie. Moriarty przechytrzył przecież siły specjalne Wielkiej Brytanii z samym Mycroftem Holmesem na czele, a to nie byle co. Pytanie, czy przechytrzył również Sherlocka. Cóż, tego pewnie nikt już nigdy się nie dowie, obaj wszak zamilkli na zawsze. Wprawdzie gdyby spojrzeć z boku na to, co się stało, na rezultat knowań Moriarty'ego, można by uznać, że to właśnie on zwyciężył: co prawda nie żył, podobnie jak Sherlock, lecz osiągnął swój cel, okrył przeciwnika niesławą, sam za to został ogłoszony niewinną ofiarą szarlatana. Tylko że John nie zamierzał pozwolić, aby to się tak skończyło. Moriarty nie wygra.

Z trudem powstrzymał się, żeby nie podskoczyć, kiedy ktoś od tyłu położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Odwrócił się na pięcie. Wzrok jego padł na panią Hudson; dopiero wtedy John zorientował się ze zdziwieniem, że dawno już minął kaplicę, przy której zapewne czekała na niego była gospodyni - gospodyni, lecz nie gosposia - i znajdował się mniej więcej w połowie drogi do bramy.

- Doktorze Watson - wykrztusiła zdyszana kobieta. - Dlaczego się pan nie zatrzymał, gdy pana wołałam?

- Przepraszam. - John zarumienił się lekko. - Nie słyszałem.

- Tu jest cmentarz - wyjaśniła takim tonem, jakby sam o tym nie wiedział. - Tu się nie krzyczy na cały głos.

- Tak, przepraszam - powtórzył zakłopotany. Nie wiedział, co jeszcze może zrobić, aby ją udobruchać. Szczerze mówiąc, było mu głupio, że zostawił ją samą, że tak się zamyślił, iż kompletnie o niej zapomniał.

- Nic takiego się nie stało. - Pani Hudson odzyskała dech, dzięki czemu najwyraźniej irytacja jej minęła. - Rozumiem, że mógł się pan zamyślić. Teraz może jednak pójdziemy nieco wolniej? - zaproponowała łagodnie.

- Oczywiście, pani Hudson.

Spacerowym krokiem ruszyli w stronę wyjścia z cmentarza.

John musiał przyznać, że niespecjalnie mu to odpowiadało. Podjął decyzję i wręcz palił się do działania, więc żółwie tempo było mu nie w smak. Był jednak na tyle uprzejmy, że nie protestował. Postanowił poświęcić ten czas na ułożenie krótkiego rozkładu dnia. Pani Hudson była na tyle miła, że się nie odzywała i nie przeszkadzała mu. Może sama też coś planowała.

Jechali już od pewnego czasu taksówką, gdy John wreszcie postanowił coś powiedzieć.

- Pani Hudson - zaczął odrobinę niepewnie - czyta pani "The Sun"?

- Tego brukowca? - upewniła się kobieta z oburzeniem. Po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź, zapewniła gorąco: - Oczywiście, że czytam!

- Wie pani zatem, co napisali tam o Sherlocku...

- Wiem - przytaknęła spokojnie. - I nie wierzę w ani jedno słowo.

- Cóż, znaczna część tego, co napisali, jest prawdą - przyznał John niechętnie.

- Doktorze. - Pani Hudson sprawiała wrażenie wyjątkowo zdecydowanej. - Nie uwierzyłabym w to, że Sherlock Holmes był oszustem, nawet gdyby mi za to zapłacili. Ponieważ zaś to ja musiałam zapłacić im... za gazetę - wyjaśniła, widząc jego pytające spojrzenie - to tym bardziej nie wierzę.

John nie był w stanie powstrzymać leciutkiego uśmiechu.

Pani Hudson pogratulowała sobie w duchu i mówiła dalej, tym razem bardzo łagodnym tonem, przywodzącym na myśl zwierzenia:

- Wie pan, doktorze, on mi praktycznie uratował życie... być może nawet w każdym sensie tego słowa. Mój mąż... był bardzo nieprzyjemny. Bardzo. To się mogło dla mnie naprawdę źle skończyć, całkiem prawdopodobne, że w najgorszy możliwy sposób ostatecznie. A dzięki Sherlockowi skończyło się to źle dla mojego męża. Będę mu za to wdzięczna do końca życia. Mojego życia, nie jego - dodała niepotrzebnie. John nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości. - Nigdy nie spodziewałam się, że to on umrze pierwszy. - Uśmiechnęła się do swoich wspomnień. - Kiedy mnie uratował, nie miał jeszcze trzydziestu lat. Może nawet nie miał dwudziestu pięciu, nie jestem pewna. W każdym razie wyglądał niedorzecznie młodo... Nie uważa pan? Wyglądał niedorzecznie młodo do samego końca, prawda? A wtedy... wtedy był jeszcze młodszy i wyglądał niemal jak chłopiec. Taki miły chłopiec...

Miły? Zdumiony John z zaniepokojeniem spojrzał na kobietę. Na pewno oboje mieli na myśli tego samego człowieka? Sherlock Holmes... "miłym chłopcem"?...

Pani Hudson dumała tymczasem, jakim to szczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności ci dwaj mężczyźni spotkali się w wielkim Londynie. Pasowali do siebie jak ulał, jak dwa kawałki układanki. Sherlock Holmes był tym kawałkiem w lewym górnym rogu, tym, który łączył się tylko z dwoma innymi kawałkami, a otoczony był jedynie przez trzy. Trzy kawałki układanki, które oddzielały go od całej reszty obrazka. Które łączyły go z całą resztą. Wiedziała, że John Watson jest jednym z tych kawałków, nie wątpiła w to właściwie od chwili, kiedy u niej zamieszkał, a z biegiem czasu tylko się w tym utwierdzała. Miała nadzieję, że ona sama jest drugim. Zastanawiała się, kto był trzecim. Brat Sherlocka? Nie, chyba nie, coś ich raczej dzieliło niż łączyło. Może więc ten przyjemny inspektor ze Scotland Yardu, który tyle razy nachodził ich w mieszkaniu...?

- Pani Hudson - półgłosem przerwał jej rozmyślania współpasażer - zamierzam udowodnić, że Sherlock nie zrobił tego, o co oskarża go "The Sun". Chcę oczyścić go z zarzutów, zwrócić mu dobre imię - mówił stanowczo, wpatrując się w kobietę bez zmrużenia oka.

- Pomogę panu, doktorze - zapewniła entuzjastycznie. - Dla pana... - John pokręcił głową, ale pani Hudson ciągnęła z uśmiechem: - ...i dla Sherlocka Holmesa zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy. Stanę się drugą panną Marple! - dodała z zapałem.

John nie wiedział, czy się śmiać, czy płakać.

- Panna Marple jest postacią fikcyjną, pani Hudson - zauważył więc, siląc się na spokojny, zrównoważony ton.

- Wiem. Czy to czemuś przeszkadza? - Kobieta wydawała się nie tracić animuszu.

- Nawet pani nie robi na drutach! - rzucił John rozpaczliwie.

- Mogę się nauczyć - odparowała.

Cieszyła się, że doktor Watson wyszedł wreszcie ze swojej skorupy. Bardzo się z tego cieszyła. Po śmierci przyjaciela młody lekarz siedział tylko ze wzrokiem wbitym w pustkę i milczał. Na pogrzebie również nie odezwał się nawet słowem. A później oznajmił jej tylko krótko, że się wyprowadza, i tyle go widziała. Do dzisiaj. Kiedy zadzwonił do niej i zapytał, czy nie pojechałaby z nim na cmentarz, miała nadzieję, że oznacza to jakiś przełom, że coś się wreszcie zmieni. Nie potrafiła przeboleć faktu, że utrata Sherlocka Holmesa oznaczała dla świata - i dla niej - stratę również doktora Watsona. Jego telefon pozwolił jej łudzić się, że tak nie będzie, że mężczyzna zaczął się wreszcie otrząsać po tym, co się stało. Nie wierzyła, że pogodził się ze śmiercią przyjaciela - ona się z tym nie pogodziła, a co dopiero on - czuła jednak ulgę, że zaczął się otwierać. Teraz zaś, kiedy już wiedziała, co mu chodzi po głowie, cieszyła się w dwójnasób. Pomysł lekarza mógł nie tylko zwrócić honor Sherlockowi Holmesowi, mógł również zwrócić światu Johna Watsona. Jedno i drugie było celem, do którego warto dążyć. Nie zamierzała stać z boku i tylko się przyglądać, była zdecydowana stanąć do walki przy boku doktora Watsona. Bez względu na ewentualne konsekwencje.

John w duchu klął na czym świat stoi. Wcale nie zamierzał wciągać pani Hudson w tę sprawę, planował zająć się tym sam. No dobrze, może z drobną pomocą... ale nie ze strony pani Hudson! Nie chciał, żeby coś jej się stało. Niby Moriarty nie żyje, nie wiadomo jednak, komu John przez przypadek - lub całkiem specjalnie - nadepnie na odcisk, kiedy będzie próbował rozwiązać tak umiejętnie splątany węzeł gordyjski. Bo tego, że przeciąć się go nie da, był właściwie pewny. Żałowałby, gdyby pani Hudson ucierpiała przez niego i jego nową obsesję. Był też przekonany, że Sherlock również nie chciałby krzywdy byłej gospodyni, jakkolwiek najprawdopodobniej zarzekałby się, że go to nic nie obchodzi. Jak wtedy, ostatniego dnia, w szpitalu, gdy wysłał Johna na Baker Street, a sam został na miejscu, twierdząc, że ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. John uśmiechnął się smutno. Z taką łatwością w to uwierzył... Jak _mógł_ w to uwierzyć? Powinien lepiej znać Sherlocka! _Znał_ lepiej Sherlocka! Problem w tym, że Sherlock znał jego z kolei jeszcze lepiej, Sherlock znał go kompletnie, dogłębnie i na wskroś. Znakomicie wiedział, czego może się po Johnie spodziewać, wiedział, jakich słów użyć, aby uzyskać określoną reakcję. No cóż, taki właśnie był Sherlock. Ten sam Sherlock, który bez wątpienia nie chciałby, żeby panią Hudson spotkało coś złego. Pani Hudson zaś... pani Hudson sprawiała wrażenie kruchej staruszki, w rzeczywistości jednak była twardą kobietą - nie w rodzaju Irene Adler, ale na swój własny sposób twardą. I upartą. John bał się, że jego sprzeciw spotkałby się z kiepskim przyjęciem. Lub jeszcze gorzej: że pani Hudson pozornie by się z nim zgodziła, a potem, za jego plecami, poprowadziła tę sprawę na własną rękę. Co mogłoby się okazać dla niej znacznie bardziej niebezpieczne, niż gdyby działali razem. Dlatego uznał, że właściwie nie ma wyboru. Musiał się zgodzić na jej udział w tym przedsięwzięciu.

- Dobrze, pani Hudson - powiedział, kiedy taksówka zatrzymała się na Baker Street. - Pani pomoc z pewnością mi się przyda - skłamał kurtuazyjnie.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.

John już zaczynał żałować swojej decyzji.

- Skontaktuję się z panią, gdy tylko uda mi się coś ustalić - obiecał. Wiedział, że naprawdę będzie musiał to zrobić, ponieważ pani Hudson nie posiadała nieskończonych pokładów cierpliwości, a zniecierpliwiona mogła stać się niebezpieczna. Głównie dla siebie samej, jak się obawiał.

- Cudownie. Będę czekała - zapewniła skwapliwie, choć Johnowi jej deklaracja wcale nie była potrzebna.

Starsza pani wysiadła z samochodu, a następnie zajrzała do środka.

- Może pan mnie odwiedzać o każdej porze dnia i nocy, doktorze Watson - oznajmiła z ciepłym uśmiechem. - Moje drzwi zawsze są dla pana otwarte.

- Dziękuję, pani Hudson - odpowiedział i również się uśmiechnął. - Na pewno skorzystam z pani zaproszenia.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową.

- Do zobaczenia - rzuciła, po czym zatrzasnęła drzwiczki pojazdu.

John odprowadził ją wzrokiem do samego domu, a później zwrócił się do kierowcy:

- Scotland Yard proszę.

Zaraz potem przestał się czymkolwiek interesować i pogrążył się w myślach. Nie zauważył, że taksówkarz przez moment przyglądał mu się w lusterku, zanim samochód ruszył.

Przez prawie całą półgodzinną podróż John zastanawiał się, jak przeprowadzić rozmowę z inspektorem Lestrade'em. Był niemal pewny, że Greg również należy do osób, które nie uwierzyły artykułowi w "The Sun"... lecz to drobne słówko _niemal_ sprawiało, że się wahał. Nie przejmowałby się tak bardzo, gdyby chodziło o niego: teraz już niespecjalnie zależało mu na opinii, gdyby zaś miał z jakiegoś powodu trafić do więzienia, może nawet by się ucieszył. Tak było przynajmniej do niedawna, kiedy wciąż jeszcze uważał, że życie straciło dla niego wszelki sens. Teraz ten sens odzyskało, ponieważ John znalazł nowy cel; chociaż nadal stał na stanowisku, że zdanie innych ludzi na swój temat ma w głębokim poważaniu. W tym jednak przypadku nie mógł sobie pozwolić na porażkę. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że lubił Grega i nie chciał stracić tego dziwnego wrażenia pewnego rodzaju koleżeństwa, jakie między nimi panowało. Dla osiągnięcia celu gotów był to poświęcić; obecnie liczyło się dla niego tylko jedno i nic poza tym. Kwestia w tym, że Greg - inspektor Lestrade - mógł mu się bardzo przydać w oczyszczeniu dobrego imienia Sherlocka z tych wszystkich bzdurnych oszczerstw. Mógł mu też w tym bardzo przeszkodzić, gdyby nie zdołał go przekonać do pomocy. John nie był pewny, jak postąpić z Gregiem, żeby wszystkiego nie zepsuć już na samym początku. Ostatnio widział się z nim na pogrzebie Sherlocka, gdzie nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa (John nie odzywał się wtedy do nikogo, Greg też nie sprawiał wrażenia palącego się do pogawędki), wcześniej zaś... Wcześniej po raz ostatni rozmawiali w trakcie sprawy dzieci ambasadora. To jest to, zdecydował John, gdy taksówka zatrzymała się na Victoria Street. Od tego zacznie. I tak czuł się trochę głupio, że zapomniał o małych ofiarach Moriarty'ego, które na pewno wciąż jeszcze nie doszły do siebie. Najwyższy czas czegoś się o nich dowiedzieć.

Zapłacił kierowcy, wysiadł z samochodu i energicznym krokiem poszedł prosto do głównego wejścia biurowca. W holu zwrócił się do dyżurnego oficera:

- Dzień dobry. Ja do inspektora Lestrade'a. Gregory'ego Lestrade'a - dodał na wszelki wypadek. Pierwszy raz był w Scotland Yardzie; nie orientował się właściwie, jakie zasady tam panują, a już w ogóle nie miał pojęcia, czy w całym wielkim budynku pracuje tylko jeden inspektor Lestrade.

- Przykro mi, proszę pana, ale inspektora Lestrade'a obecnie nie ma - odparł policjant natychmiast. - Czy chce pan zostawić dla niego jakąś informację?

Johnowi opadły ręce. Tak się denerwował przed tym spotkaniem, takie plany układał, a teraz okazuje się, że rozmowa się nie odbędzie, bo Greg po prostu jest gdzieś w terenie. Miał ochotę się roześmiać, doszedł jednak do wniosku, że było to odrobinę nie na miejscu i mogłoby zostać źle odebrane.

- Nie, dziękuję - wykrztusił, siląc się na opanowany ton.

Oficer spojrzał na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem, nic jednak nie powiedział.

John westchnął głęboko, po czym ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z biurowca. Cóż, może to i lepiej: będzie miał więcej czasu, aby się przygotować, będzie mógł ze spokojem poszukać odpowiednich argumentów i zastanowić się, co ma największe szanse przemówić do umysłu... lub serca londyńskiego policjanta. Oznaczało to co prawda również, że nie będzie mógł od razu skorzystać z ewentualnej pomocy, jaką inspektor Lestrade mógłby mu zaoferować, lepiej chyba jednak się nie śpieszyć, szczególnie jeśli miałoby to skutkować nieuzyskaniem tej pomocy wcale.

Kiedy znalazł się na zewnątrz, wzrok jego odruchowo padł na obracający się znak Nowego Scotland Yardu, jedną z - co raczej zabawne - głównych atrakcji turystycznych Londynu. Jak zwykle dokoła kręciło się co najmniej kilka osób z aparatami fotograficznymi i kamerami, co budziło w pracujących tu ludziach uczucia mało ambiwalentne: większość policjantów patrzyła na turystów pod Yardem z irytacją... lub wręcz chęcią mordu w oczach. Nic dziwnego, właściwie, John też nie chciałbym mieć pod kliniką gapiów, których liczba niejednokrotnie zamykała się w słowie "tłum". Wlepił spojrzenie w poruszającą się nieśpiesznie trójkątną bryłę; zastanawiał się nad swoimi dalszymi krokami, mimowolnie rejestrując zmieniające się napisy. _Nowy Scotland Yard..._ Musi znaleźć najbliższą stację metra i wrócić wreszcie do domu... _Policja Metropolitalna Pracujemy razem, aby Londyn był bezpieczniejszy..._ Taksówki są bardzo wygodnym środkiem transportu, ale jego już na nie nie stać, nie teraz, kiedy znowu samotnie wynajmuje mieszkanie i z nikim nie dzieli opłat... _Nowy Scotland Yard..._ Do diaska, będzie musiał kogoś spytać o drogę, tak z pewnością będzie szybciej, niż na własną rękę szukać stacji metra w samym sercu Londynu... _Nowy Scotland Yard..._ Może powinien wrócić do środka i spytać o drogę dyżurnego oficera, przecież to policjant, a ich zadaniem jest między innymi pomaganie zbłąkanym ludziom w odnajdywaniu się... _Policja Metropolitalna Pracujemy razem, aby Londyn był bezpieczniejszy..._ Jasne, pracujecie razem, czy raczej pracowaliście razem, razem z Sherlockiem, i co teraz zrobisz, Policjo Metropolitalna, kiedy Sherlocka już nie ma? Razem z kim będziesz teraz pracować, Policjo Metropolitalna?... _Nowy Scotland Yard..._ No dobrze, wystarczy tego gapienia się, ma przecież robotę do zrobienia, robotę, która nie powinna czekać, bo Sherlock nie powinien czekać dłużej, niż to naprawdę konieczne, żeby jego dobre imię zostało oczyszczone z zarzutów... _Nowy Scotland Yard..._ Chyba faktycznie najlepiej będzie, jeżeli wróci do środka i porozmawia z tym policjantem...

- John? - niespodziewanie usłyszał za plecami znajomy głos.

Odwrócił się na pięcie.

- Greg! - zawołał ze zdumieniem, którego nie zdołał ukryć. - Skąd się tu wziąłeś?

- Właśnie wróciłem z miasta. - Inspektor Lestrade lekko wzruszył ramionami. - Peterson powiedział mi, że o mnie pytałeś.

- Peterson?

- Oficer dyżurny.

- Ach, on... Tak, pewnie, pytałem o ciebie. Chciałem porozmawiać.

- Teraz? W tej chwili nie mam za dużo czasu, muszę złożyć raport. Donovan pojechała już na górę, więc mój szef będzie wiedział, że wróciliśmy. Wkurzy się, jeżeli szybko się u niego nie zjawię.

- Właśnie, twój szef... Słuchaj, nie wiesz właściwie dlaczego nie zostałem aresztowany za to, że go uderzyłem? A potem uciekłem z Sherlockiem, w porządku, teoretycznie jako jego zakładnik, ale nie wiem, kto by w to uwierzył, doprawdy...

- To przez ten artykuł w "The Sun" - przerwał mu policjant odrobinę niecierpliwie.

- Ten o Sherlocku?

- Tak. - Widząc, że John nie rozumie, Greg wyjaśnił: - Nadinspektor uznał, że Holmes cię omamił, że jesteś kimś w rodzaju ofiary sekty, kimś nie do końca odpowiedzialnym za swoje czyny, wypełniającym rozkazy swojego guru i broniącym go bez względu na wszystko. Twierdzi, że ci wybaczył. Ja uważam, że trochę obawia się rozgłosu, jaki mogłaby przynieść ta sprawa. Wszystko jedno, w każdym razie skutek jest ten sam: nie wniósł oskarżenia i kazał nam o wszystkim zapomnieć. Donovan poinformował, że niczego nie widziała, i na tym się skończyło.

- Donovan?

- Tylko ona przy tym była, prawda? Reszta z nas może spokojnie twierdzić, że nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego wyprowadzono cię wtedy z domu w kajdankach.

- Racja - przyznał lekarz i znowu się zamyślił.

- Po to chciałeś się ze mną zobaczyć? - Inspektor Lestrade wyraźnie zaczynał mieć dosyć sterczenia przed budynkiem Scotland Yardu.

- Nie, przepraszam - ocknął się John. - Jestem dzisiaj nieco rozkojarzony.

- Zauważyłem - burknął policjant. "Ale przynajmniej się odzywasz" - dodał w duchu. - "To całkiem miła odmiana."

- Przyjechałem, żeby cię zapytać, jak się mają dzieci ambasadora.

Gregowi prawie opadła szczęka, otrząsnął się jednak szybko.

- O ile mi wiadomo, chłopiec odzyskał przytomność, a dziewczynka powoli wychodzi z szoku dzięki obecności brata - odparł, siląc się na obojętny ton.

- O ile ci wiadomo?

- Słyszałem plotki. To już po prostu - ciągnął, gdy zobaczył, że John unosi brwi pytająco - nie jest moja sprawa, więc nie mam dostępu do tego typu informacji.

- Jak to: nie twoja sprawa? - Lekarz był wstrząśnięty. - Odebrali ci ją? To przez Sherlocka? Uważają, że był w to zamieszany, a ty trzymałeś się za blisko niego, więc nie ufają, że poprowadzisz tę sprawę obiektywnie i do samego końca? - próbował dociec sedna.

- Uspokój się, John. - Policjant położył dłoń na ramieniu młodszego mężczyzny. - Nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu góra uznała, że skoro porywacz nie żyje, to sprawę można zamknąć.

- Porywacz... nie żyje... - powtórzył doktor Watson powoli, jakby próbował zrozumieć, co właśnie usłyszał. - Chcesz powiedzieć... że na podstawie głupich domysłów... i jednego oszczerczego artykułu w szmatławcu... londyńska policja uznała... Sherlocka... Holmesa... za porywacza... truciciela... i prawie mordercę?... Tak... bez żadnych dowodów... tak zwyczajnie...

Inspektor Lestrade nie wiedział, czy przez Johna przemawia wściekłość, czy po prostu nie potrafi uwierzyć w to, co sam mówi. Właściwie nie miało to większego znaczenia.

- James Moriarty też nie żyje - zauważył sucho, aby dać lekarzowi do myślenia.

Najwyraźniej pomogło, ponieważ doktor Watson zamilkł, zmarszczył brwi i zamyślił się.

Greg przypomniał sobie Sherlocka Holmesa, człowieka, o którym w ostatnich dniach starał się nie pamiętać... co przychodziło mu z trudem, genialny detektyw był bowiem od dnia swojej śmierci głównym tematem plotek wszystkich funkcjonariuszy. Donovan i Anderson chełpili się na lewo i prawo, że oni pierwsi odkryli machlojki samozwańczego konsultanta policji, pozostali oficerowie twierdzili, że również wyczuli w nim fałsz, ale nie chcieli o tym wspominać, bo nie mieli dowodów. Wielu z nich zazdrościło sierżant Donovan, że była na miejscu, kiedy córka ambasadora niejako ujawniła tożsamość porywacza, niektórzy gratulowali jej i Andersonowi, że mieli dość odwagi, aby sprzeciwić się bezpośredniemu przełożonemu i za jego plecami przedstawić sprawę nadinspektorowi, który podjął odpowiednie działania. Nieliczni wprawdzie sprawiali wrażenie, jakby nie do końca w to wszystko wierzyli, nikt jednak nie oponował, nikt nie bronił Sherlocka Holmesa, nikt nie domagał się pełnego śledztwa. Greg się temu nie dziwił. Wciąż był zdumiony, że nie odebrano mu odznaki, że go nawet nie zdegradowano. Dostał naganę, to prawda, i czuł, że jest na cenzurowanym, nadal jednak był inspektorem, prowadził własne sprawy i miał pod sobą ludzi, w tym, niezmiennie, Andersona i Donovan. Miał teraz wrażenie, że dwoje kochanków (cóż, nie mógł znaleźć żadnego powodu, aby w tej kwestii nie wierzyć Holmesowi) śledzi każdy jego krok i tylko czeka na najmniejsze potknięcie, żeby po jego plecach wdrapać się na wyższe stanowisko. Nie był tylko pewny, czy to ich własny pomysł, czy podsunął im go ktoś z góry... lub - możliwość, której nie śmiał wykluczyć - z dołu, z przestępczego podziemia. Nie zamierzał się tym chwilowo przejmować, miał na głowie ważniejsze rzeczy.

- Greg? - wyrwał go z zamyślenia cichy głos. - Jak myślisz, nie dałoby się wznowić tego śledztwa? Gdyby na przykład pojawiły się nowe dowody... lub przynajmniej podejrzenia...

- Dlaczego tak się uczepiłeś tej sprawy? - spytał ze znużeniem; sam miał jej serdecznie dość i cieszył się, że została zamknięta... w ten czy inny sposób. - Czy nie lepiej, żeby to przyschło bez rozgłosu? Jeżeli zaczniemy to znowu rozgrzebywać, może być o wiele gorzej... - znacząco zawiesił głos.

- Po prostu nie wierzę, że Sherlock to zrobił - wypalił lekarz zdecydowanie.

- John...

- Nie, Greg, wysłuchaj mnie. - Wziął głęboki oddech. - Wiem, jakim człowiekiem był Sherlock. Znałem go półtora roku...

- To krócej niż ja - wtrącił policjant.

- Racja, krócej - zgodził się doktor Watson. - Ale też lepiej. Nikogo nie poznaje się tak dobrze, jak osobę, z którą się mieszka. Sherlock był... trudnym człowiekiem. To prawda, nie będę zaprzeczał, temu zwyczajnie _nie da się_ zaprzeczyć. - Uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień. - Nigdy jednak nie skrzywdziłby niewinnej osoby; a te dzieci _były_ niewinne. Moriarty natomiast... - Wzdrygnął się. - Moriarty to był potwór. Prawdziwy potwór bez krztyny ludzkich uczuć - dokończył szeptem. - Potrafił tylko udawać, że je ma, jeśli koniecznie mu na tym zależało - przypomniał sobie "wystraszonego" _bajarza Richarda Brooka_ - ale nie miał ich wcale. Nawet za pens.

- Holmes też nieźle udawał - stwierdził Greg przekornie; sam nie był pewny, czy wierzy w to, co mówi.

- Uczucia? - upewnił się lekarz, gdy zaś zobaczył, jak inspektor Lestrade kiwa głową, pokręcił własną i roześmiał się cicho. - Nie, to mu kompletnie nie wychodziło. - Zachichotał nieco złośliwie. - Powinieneś był go zobaczyć w Baskerville, po tym, jak pierwszy raz na własne oczy _widział_ tego piekielnego psa! Był przerażony!

- Każdy by się wystraszył - stwierdził policjant obronnym tonem; jedyna noc, jaką spędził wtedy na wrzosowiskach, do tej pory wracała do niego w koszmarach.

- Każdy? - Doktor Watson z pewną kpiną uniósł brwi. - Mówimy o Sherlocku Holmesie, pamiętasz? Człowieku, który bardzo dbał o swoją reputację i irytował się za każdym razem, kiedy miał wrażenie, że ktoś się z niego nabija. Nie, Sherlock nie robiłby z siebie idioty. Nie udawałby przerażenia. Nie miał powodu.

- Twierdzisz więc - podsumował nagle zainteresowany tematem inspektor Lestrade - że Holmes nie udawał uczuć? Nigdy?

John przyjrzał mu się z lekkim zaskoczeniem. Czyżby Greg powoli przekonywał się do jego argumentów? Może przypomniał sobie coś, co wcześniej uznawał za symulację, a teraz zaczynał patrzeć na to w inny sposób? Nabrał nowej nadziei.

- Nigdy - potwierdził stanowczo.

- Niczego nigdy nie udawał? - drążył temat policjant.

- Tego nie mówiłem - zauważył lekarz. - Całkiem nieźle wychodziło mu udawanie, że w ogóle nie ma uczuć. Moja terapeutka uznałaby to zapewne za mechanizm defensywny... Zadumał się na moment. - Wszystko jedno, czym to było - podjął szybko, zdecydowanie. - Po prostu było i tyle. Czasami jednakże jego kamuflaż zawodził i wtedy na jaw wychodziły jego uczucia. Prawdziwe uczucia - podkreślił.

Greg czuł się w obowiązku przytaknąć. Johna jakby to uspokoiło.

- No dobrze - odezwał się inspektor Lestrade po chwili milczenia. - Doszliśmy więc do tego, że Sherlock Holmes w przeciwieństwie do Jamesa Moriarty'ego miał uczucia... które potrafił ukrywać... choć nie zawsze... kiedy już zaś jakieś uczucia okazywał, to były one prawdziwe, tak? - streścił ich dotychczasową wymianę zdań.

- Dokładnie.

- W porządku. - Policjant lekko wzruszył ramionami. - Przekonałeś mnie. Zgadzam się z tobą. Ale! - zaznaczył, widząc nadzieję na twarzy lekarza. - Do moich zwierzchników to nie przemówi - wytknął. - Tylko w oparciu o twoją opinię na temat Sherlocka Holmesa i Jamesa Moriarty'ego nie zgodzą się na wznowienie śledztwa w zamkniętej sprawie. Poza tym - westchnął - ambasador prawdopodobnie odmówi, jeśli wystąpimy do niego z prośbą o pozwolenie na przesłuchanie dzieci. A to nasz jedyny ślad, przynajmniej na razie. Do tej pory nie znaleźliśmy niczego więcej, teraz zaś, kiedy tyle czasu minęło, wszelkie ślady mogły zostać zatarte. Pozostają zeznania dzieci... ambasadora. - Zacisnął wargi.

Doktor Watson zerknął w górę, jakby na niebie szukał inspiracji, po czym opuścił wzrok i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Możliwe, że zgodę ambasadora uda się załatwić - stwierdził enigmatycznie. Przypomniał sobie, że zna przecież kogoś, kto miał powiązania nawet z Pałacem Buckingham. W dodatku ta osoba była Sherlockowi coś winna...

Greg udawał, że nie jest zaintrygowany koneksjami lekarza. Uznał jednak za całkiem prawdopodobne, że zainteresowanie się nimi mogłoby się okazać dla niego... niezdrowe, delikatnie rzecz ujmując.

- Gdyby śledztwo zostało wznowione - ciągnął John - byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś coś dla mnie zrobił.

- Nie mogę ujawniać tego rodzaju informacji osobom postronnym - zastrzegł szybko policjant. Dosyć miał już problemów przez to, że zbyt często angażował do pomocy prywatnego detektywa, który dzięki temu miał dostęp również do pewnych danych, do jakich dostępu mieć nie powinien był.

- W porządku - zapewnił lekarz. - Nie o to mi chodzi. I tak pewnie po zamknięciu sprawy poinformujecie o wyniku media.

- Najprawdopodobniej - zgodził się inspektor Lestrade.

- Chciałbym cię prosić o coś innego. Chciałbym... żebyś na przesłuchanie dzieci... zabrał ze sobą sierżant Donovan.

- Sierżant _Sally_ Donovan? - upewnił się Greg ze zdumieniem.

- No tak, sierżant _Sally_ Donovan. Innego sierżanta Donovana nie znam.

- Dlaczego? Przecież ona i Anderson to najwięksi wrogowie Holmesa! A w tej chwili również moi. - Przewrócił oczyma. - Dlaczego chcesz, żeby akurat ona była obecna przy tym przesłuchaniu?

- Właśnie dlatego - odparł John spokojnie. - Chcę, żeby na własne uszy przekonała się, że Sherlock nie był porywaczem, że to nie on skrzywdził te dzieci. Jestem prawie pewny, że ich zeznania to potwierdzą. A gdybym się mylił... Cóż, reputacji Sherlocka już to nie zaszkodzi. Skoro gorzej być nie może, może być tylko lepiej, prawda? - zakończył optymistycznie.

Policjant pokręcił głową i prawie się roześmiał. To mogło się udać, rzeczywiście. Warto było o to powalczyć.

- Prawda - przyznał.

Lekarz uśmiechnął się. Wyglądał teraz zupełnie jak dawniej, jak przed śmiercią Holmesa, stwierdził Greg w duchu. Widział Johna krótko po samobójczym skoku detektywa ze szpitalnego dachu - mężczyzna patrzył przed siebie pustym wzrokiem i na nikogo oraz na nic nie zwracał uwagi. Potem policjant był zbyt zajęty piekłem, które się rozpętało po odkryciu na dachu St. Bartholomew drugiego ciała i opublikowaniu nieszczęsnego artykułu w "The Sun", i nie miał czasu na spotkanie z doktorem Watsonem. Zobaczył go ponownie dopiero na pogrzebie Holmesa, gdzie John sprawiał wrażenie, jakby to on powinien leżeć w chowanej do grobu trumnie, jakby to on w niej _leżał_, jakby to jego mieli tego dnia zakopać w ziemi. Grega wręcz wystraszyła nawiedzona mina młodszego mężczyzny; podszedł do niego po ceremonii, żeby porozmawiać, ale lekarz ani się nie odezwał, ani nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Zachowywał się, jakby był na cmentarzu zupełnie sam. Zachowywał się, prawdę mówiąc, jakby nie był człowiekiem, lecz jednym z nagrobnych posągów. To było coś strasznego, coś, co budziło dreszcze w policjancie, który już różne rzeczy widział. Nie miał pojęcia, jak pomóc... co zrobić, żeby jeszcze bardziej nie zaszkodzić... dlatego po prostu odszedł. Teraz zaś mógł się tylko cieszyć, że doktor Watson najwyraźniej zyskał nowy cel w życiu, cel, który sprawił, że lekarz znowu żył. Doszedł do wniosku, że Holmes na pewno też jest z tego zadowolony... i zdziwił się swoją myślą. Ale po chwili uznał, że tak, Holmes na pewno był zadowolony, nawet jeśli nie okazałby tego. Jak to Holmes.

- Miło mi, że wszystko ustaliliśmy - powiedział John. - Teraz muszę wracać do domu... jak tylko znajdę jakąś stację metra - westchnął, rozglądając się.

- To całkiem łatwe - zapewnił go policjant. - Wystarczy iść Broadwayem - wskazał ręką na północny wschód - i po kilku minutach na lewo będziesz miał budynek, w którego podziemiach mieści się stacja Saint James's Park. Trudno go przegapić, to jeden z najbardziej rzucających się w oczy budynków w okolicy - uznał z lekkim przekąsem.

- Dziękuję, panie władzo. - Były żołnierz zasalutował żartobliwie, po czym odwrócił się we wskazanym kierunku. - Do zobaczenia, Greg - rzucił przez ramię.

- Do zobaczenia, John - odpowiedział inspektor Lestrade.

Przez jakiś czas śledził wzrokiem odchodzącego mężczyznę. Doktor John Watson... i Sherlock Holmes, dumał. Kto by pomyślał, że tak zupełnie różniące się od siebie osoby mogą się tak blisko i mocno związać. Rzadko spotykał równie niedobrane, zdawałoby się, pary. Holmes był energiczny, wręcz narwany, nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu, ciągle gdzieś go nosiło, wciąż się popisywał, nie potrafił trzymać zamkniętej buzi i wszystkim wkoło się narażał. Bywało, że nawet Gregowi, a jego doprawdy trudno było wyprowadzić z równowagi. John, dla odmiany, był opanowany, spokojny, cierpliwy, można wręcz powiedzieć, że flegmatyczny, chociaż w razie potrzeby potrafił działać błyskawicznie i zdecydowanie, jak żołnierz na polu bitwy. Którym przecież był.

Cóż, mówią, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają, przypomniał sobie Greg, kiedy ruszył z powrotem do budynku. Nie było lepszego argumentu dla tej tezy, jak właśnie tych dwóch młodszych od niego mężczyzn, którzy właściwie już po kilku dniach... a może wręcz godzinach mieszkania razem sprawiali wrażenie, jakby znali się całe życie i nie mogli bez siebie wytrzymać nawet chwili. Dzięki obecności Johna praca z Holmesem stała się... no, może niekoniecznie znośna, ale w każdym razie znośniejsza. Lekarz stał między detektywem a resztą świata niczym bufor, który niewzruszenie przyjmował na siebie ciosy wybuchowego geniuszu i tonował je do tego stopnia, że inni byli je w stanie ewentualnie wytrzymać. Holmes niewątpliwie również miał coś do zaoferowania swemu współlokatorowi. Greg nie był pewny, o co chodziło, pamiętał jednak ten wieczór, gdy po raz pierwszy ujrzał doktora Johna Watsona, i zdawał sobie sprawę, że od tego czasu lekarz też się zmienił. Wtedy, przy ciele ofiary, John zachowywał się zdecydowanie niepewnie, był niespokojny, co dziwiło o tyle, że jako lekarz wojskowy z pewnością miał już do czynienia z ciałami... choć niekoniecznie ofiar morderstwa. Był też wyraźnie niepełnosprawny: mocno kulał, podpierał się laską. Potem jednak już tego nie robił. Cudowne ozdrowienie? Najwyraźniej. Sherlock Holmes bez wątpienia miał coś do zaoferowania Johnowi Watsonowi, a jego oferta została przyjęta. I vice versa, jakkolwiek Greg nie był całkiem pewny, czy obaj zdawali sobie z tego sprawę... czy zdawał sobie z tego sprawę którykolwiek z nich. John twierdził, że Holmes czasami nie był w stanie ukrywać uczuć. Tak, to prawda, Greg zgadzał się z tym spostrzeżeniem. John nie wiedział jednak - zapewne - że Holmesowi takie wpadki zdarzały się dopiero od czasu, kiedy zamieszkał z kilka lat od siebie starszym lekarzem. Wcześniej, czego Greg na własnej skórze doświadczył, zawsze i nieustannie był zimnokrwistym draniem, który nie okazywał nawet cienia emocji bez względu na sytuację. John to zmienił. Obaj zmienili się... nawzajem. Idealny układ, można by powiedzieć. Szkoda, że został tak nagle i brutalnie zerwany.

Greg westchnął ciężko i zapukał do drzwi gabinetu nadinspektora, mentalnie przygotowawszy się na wyzwiska przełożonego.

John szybko dotarł na stację metra, która faktycznie okazała się znajdować blisko Nowego Scotland Yardu. Na miejscu z przyjemnością odkrył kolejną jej zaletę: prowadziła tędy linia Downtown mogąca go zawieźć prosto do domu, nie musiał więc tracić czasu na przesiadki.

I rzeczywiście niespełna dwadzieścia minut później wchodził już do swojego niedawno wynajętego mieszkania. Zdjął kurtkę, przygotował sobie kawę, a później usiadł przy włączonym chwilę wcześniej laptopie i wszedł na bloga.

Od śmierci Sherlocka nie interesował się swoim internetowym dziennikiem - przez większość tego czasu nie interesował się dokładnie niczym - nie zaskoczyły go więc setki nowych, nieprzeczytanych komentarzy. Pewnie wszystkie zawierają bluzgi pod adresem Sherlocka, może również pod adresem jego samego też, nie żeby go to szczególnie obchodziło, pomyślał. Lekturę inwektyw odłożył sobie na później, kiedy nie będzie miał nic lepszego do zrobienia. W tym momencie akurat miał i było to coś bardzo ważnego, w dodatku: musiał zamieścić nową notatkę, której treść dokładnie obmyślił podczas podróży metrem. Zalogował się, nadał notatce tytuł ("Czerwony Kapturek") i pośpiesznie zaczął stukać w klawisze; planował skończyć pisanie zanim zapomni, co i jak właściwie chciał przekazać swoim czytelnikom.

_"Pozwólcie, że opowiem Wam pewną baśń."_ - zaczął w ramach wstępu, po czym od razu przeszedł do rzeczy:

_"Był kiedyś młody mężczyzna; powiedzmy, że nazywano go Czerwonym Kapturkiem. Był bardzo inteligentny, bardzo samodzielny i bardzo ufny we własne siły, a przez to również bardzo lekkomyślny. Czerwony Kapturek mieszkał w lesie, który poza nim nazywały domem również sarny, zające, lisy, niedźwiedzie, ptaki i pewien zły, przewrotny wilk. Wilka nudziły płochliwe sarny i tchórzliwe zające; interesował się nimi i zabijał je tylko wtedy, gdy czuł głód, gdy miał taką potrzebę. Czasami, zwykle dla rozrywki, której też nie starczało mu na długo, zadawał się z chytrymi lisami i uczył ich różnych zabójczych sztuczek. Od dzielnych niedźwiedzi trzymał się z daleka, co przychodziło mu o tyle łatwo, że niedźwiedzie były raczej ociężałe i nie byłyby w stanie go schwytać, nawet gdyby wiedziały o jego istnieniu. Plotkarskie ptaki mieszkające w koronach drzew praktycznie go nie obchodziły, przynajmniej do czasu. Kiedy wilk dowiedział się o istnieniu Czerwonego Kapturka, jego żółte oczy rozbłysły drapieżnie: oto wymarzona ofiara! Nie tchórzliwa i płochliwa jak sarny i zające, sprytniejsza od lisów, mniej ociężała niż jakikolwiek niedźwiedź i w dodatku być może równie inteligentna, jak on sam! Na kogoś takiego warto zapolować, uznał wilk i zabrał się do dzieła._

_Z początku podchody i zasadzki, jakie urządzał na Czerwonego Kapturka, nie przyniosły oczekiwanych rezultatów. Jedynym ich skutkiem było to, że Czerwony Kapturek dowiedział się o istnieniu wilka i z coraz większą łatwością zaczynał omijać stawiane przez niego pułapki. Wilk był pod wrażeniem - taka sztuka jeszcze nikomu się nie udała. Miał ochotę bawić się tak z Czerwonym Kapturkiem w nieskończoność, doszedł jednak do wniosku, że im dłużej ciągnie tę zabawę, tym łatwiej sam może z drapieżcy stać się ofiarą. Dlatego wymyślił swą ostateczną, morderczą zasadzkę: przebrał się za babcię Czerwonego Kapturka i opowiedział plotkarskim ptakom łzawą historię, jak to jego wnuczek wszystkich oszukał, ponieważ udawał takiego dobrego chłopca, a w rzeczywistości jest podłym brutalem, który znęca się nad swoją biedną, schorowaną babunią. Ptaki chętnie podchwyciły brednie, które wcisnął im wilk, i rozniosły je po całym lesie. Wkrótce wszyscy odwrócili się od Czerwonego Kapturka; nawet niedźwiedzie, które dotychczas z nim współpracowały, jakkolwiek niechętnie, teraz uznały go za zło wcielone i chciały go dostać w swoje wielkie łapy._

_Osamotniony Czerwony Kapturek nie miał jak się bronić. Bardzo szybko wpadł w łapy złego wilka i został pożarty żywcem. Wilk, co prawda, nie przeżył konsumpcji, ponieważ zadławił się swoją ofiarą ze skutkiem śmiertelnym, nie zmieniło to jednak faktu, że Czerwony Kapturek został zjedzony._

_W tej baśni nie ma szczęśliwego zakończenia. Czerwony Kapturek nie żyje i nie ożyje. Nie zjawi się żaden dzielny myśliwy, który rozpłata brzuch złego wilka, aby wydobyć z niego całego i zdrowego Czerwonego Kapturka, ponieważ Czerwony Kapturek nie przyjaźnił się z żadnym dzielnym myśliwym. Czerwony Kapturek przyjaźnił się tylko z pewnym prostym lekarzem, który poprzysiągł, że oczyści dobre imię Czerwonego Kapturka z kłamliwych oszczerstw złego wilka. I, możecie mi wierzyć, na pewno to zrobi._

_Niestety, życia Czerwonemu Kapturkowi już to nie przywróci."_

John westchnął, przejrzał tekst w poszukiwaniu błędów i niedociągnięć, a następnie nacisnął klawisz WYŚLIJ. Potem wyłączył komputer, wstał i przeciągnął się. Żałował, że nie ma psa, z którym mógłby pójść na spacer, aby oczyścić głowę z kłębiących się w niej myśli...

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału pierwszego

* * *

><p><em>Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-).<em>

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
